


阴霾

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-wan and Anakin are a couple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and Anakin gives him a hug, minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, snake - Freeform, 假想性侵害
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 摩尔仍活着，这个梦魇让欧比旺夜不能寐，幸好安纳金·天行者仍在他的身边。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	阴霾

**Author's Note:**

> 假想性侵害，Obi-Wan is a mess。想搞脆弱的王，所以我搞了。

有一条蛇。

欧比旺听到嘶嘶声，断断续续，由远而近，有一条蛇从 他的腿间缓慢地向上爬，顺着躯干，在他的身体逡巡。他想要睁开眼睛，想要伸出手去，却发现自己被困在一片黑暗之中，不得动弹。干燥的皮肤和爬行动物雪白的腹部接触，发出粘滑的声音，在爬行过的位置留下湿腻的痕迹。这是一条红黑花纹的毒蛇，纤长、强壮，能够在瞬间置他于死地。

绝地浑身颤抖，感到一阵恶心，无法挣脱的绝望感笼罩着他。他能感受到自己胸口上下沉的重量，因为那条蛇正在那里盘踞，张开嘴露出白色的尖牙，思考着到底是吞下心脏，还是咬开动脉。

“肯诺比。”

空气在振动，那些原本渺远的嘶嘶声变成了最渗人的呼唤。欧比旺知道这把声音，在他最深最痛苦的回忆里。位于心脏上方的重量提醒着他，这里是奎刚的伤口，这里是失败的象征，这里是欧比旺·肯诺比无能的标志。

这是达斯·摩尔的呼唤，是西斯带来了沉重的，完全淹没他的黑暗。

欧比旺以为自己早已跨过那张悲剧，在那场战斗中他失去了他的导师，也第一次感受到黑暗面的诱惑。它给了自己一场复仇，那些曾经品尝过的黑暗现在正准备将他反噬——他没有杀掉他，他竟然没有杀掉他——他让自己继续陷入十多年前的痛苦中。他是那么的麻木自信，相信自己在通向黑暗面的悬崖边勒住了马，可当他再次听到摩尔的声音，听到他低沉的、不屑的、充满愤怒的呼喊，那句咬牙切齿的“肯诺比”，他让自己拥抱这个深渊。

这一次我会杀死他的，欧比旺想。

那条蛇睁开了眼睛，它又开始爬动了，细长的身子圈子他的脖子，欧比旺的喉结一上一下的滚动。他该拿起自己的光剑，该挣脱开来，这该死的——蛇分叉的舌头舔过他的皮肤，伸进他的耳朵，欧比旺恶心得只想吐。那条蛇咬住了他的脖子，含着，只要一个撕裂的动作，绝地就会死去，而那些嘶嘶声会变成血液流淌喷洒的声音。

 _嘶_ ，滴答， _嘶_ ，滴答。

欧比旺无声地尖叫，他感觉自己身边的原力开始沸腾，灼伤了皮肤。捕食者的血盆大口终于重新闭上。，一场黑暗的梦魇被破除了，原因是对死亡的恐惧，对无法复仇的气恼，对自己当年什么都没做到的发疯般的无奈。

眼前是坚决号金属船舱内壁，他醒了，却觉得异常冰冷，超空间引擎嗡嗡作响，床头的电子钟发出机械运转的咔咔声。欧比旺出了一身冷汗，浸湿了他的无袖内衬，就连单薄的床单的无法幸免，金属床板透出的寒意通过湿润的布料刺入他的身体，欧比旺想把一切都忘记，但是这样的冰冷让他回想起那个滑腻的梦。

那条蛇的气息也是这样的冷，但却在爬过的地方留下炽热的灼伤。这让绝地痛恨自己的身体，他的腿，他的躯干，他的脖子，都被那条该死的玩意碰过，他缠绕在他身体的每个敏感位置，试图留下无法消除的痕迹。他的脑中浮现出被那个男人征服的景象，像是强行被原力链接。

摩尔从上方压住他，侵略他，强迫他，要他哭泣，要他绝望，要他死。他的所爱被摧毁，就连那些被掩埋的感情都被挖出来再次杀死，而欧比旺无法动弹，他回应了那样的绝望。他的下体硬了，因为被征服，因为无法抵抗而硬得发疼。在干呕两声后他冲到了洗手间，将胃里剩余不多的东西全都吐到马桶里，甚至用手指抠住喉咙，将一切都倾倒出去，恶心，因为摩尔，因为自己。

“滚。”欧比旺低吼，一拳砸在墙壁上，撞得指背生疼，“该死。”

他脱去身上被汗浸湿的衣服，靠在马桶上，闭着眼睛缓慢调整着呼吸。一双温暖的大手突然贴在他的背上，顺着肌肉的纹路抚摸。欧比旺警醒地抬起头，试图将来者拽倒在地面上，但对方巧妙地化解了欧比旺的攻势，稳稳地在他面前单膝跪下。蓝色的，带着担忧的目光撞进欧比旺的瞳孔，他的年轻人在低声说着些什么，不清楚的语句连起来让他再次回想起那条蛇的呼吸。

安纳金握住他的手臂，让他不再挣脱。“欧比旺”，安纳金在喊他，“师父”，又是一声，急切的一声。欧比旺听到了自己的名字，他听到了那个永远不会在达斯摩尔口中吐出的名字。他重重地呼吸，终于停下了自己下意识的抵抗动作，发出一声呜咽，将自己扔进安纳金·天行者的怀里，直到两人赤裸的胸口紧紧相贴。安纳金身上穿着一件黑色的绝地长袍，他用他盖住了两人裸露的肩膀。

“ _嘘——_ ”安纳金顺着他的背，那双大手划过伤疤，他们一起坐在冰凉的地板上，“师父，欧比旺。”一阵熟悉的温暖透过两人的纽带传到欧比旺心中，搅动着浓稠的黑暗，带入一丝微光，他静下心来沉醉其中，嗅着安纳金身上熟悉的味道，除去那些统一使用的衣物清洗剂味道，还有一种属于成年男子的气味，像是机油一样的腥味、硫磺般的刺鼻，这是安纳金的味道，他爱徒的味道，他爱人的味道。

这段关系无声无息地开始，将永无止境地延续。欧比旺第一次感觉自己对安纳金汹涌的情绪，比起在原力捆绑、血肉交融的时候更甚，来源于一方坠落时另一方的倾身相救。他从前总是不懂安纳金为何对他情感的回应如此澎湃，而现在他彻底明白能够获得一个在黑暗中的喘息机会是多么的难得。那每一秒的安慰，都是空气。

欧比旺抬头凑近安纳金的嘴唇，他像个溺水的人一样用双手圈住对方的脖颈，听着颈动脉规律奔腾的跳动。虽然欧比旺的口腔中仍留有呕吐物的味道，但安纳金没有拒绝。他用自己的呼吸将一切清扫干净，一点一点地梳理欧比旺心里仍残余的慌张情绪。

“说你爱我，安纳金。”他们的嘴唇分开，但却没有分离，额头相抵，鼻尖摩擦。欧比旺用食指缠绕着安纳金的金发。曾经的徒弟回应了他的要求，爱语如接连不断的雨声落下，重重复复，淅淅沥沥，让年长者有想哭泣的冲动。

安纳金将瘫坐在地上的欧比旺压到墙边，双手捧着他的脸。滚烫的躯体贴上冰凉的墙壁，年长者倒吸几口凉气，连续而短促，随即被亲吻掠去。欧比旺极尽地索取，双手环住安纳金的脖子，他希望安纳金没有留意到他胯间的肿胀，不要询问任何事情，不要在意为什么这一阵痛苦和慌张来到如此迅猛，也不要知晓他为什么脑中会有另外一个男人的形象，他甚至因此而感受到性索求。将双手伸进徒弟的裤裆中，捏着那根瘫软的阴茎，需要安纳金进入他，用亲吻和爱抚清除那个梦境的痕迹。仇恨是多么痛苦的激情。

但是安纳金停了下来，他抓住欧比旺的手臂，让那双手在他裤头上停滞，唯有指尖还轻擦着他的肚脐。他的嘴唇留在欧比旺的唇角，低声说：“停下来。”

安纳金从来不会拒绝他。

一阵慌张袭击了他，年长者猛地推开年轻人的怀抱，捂着脸站起来，快步径直往房间走去。离开了带着热量的年轻身躯，船舱的冰冷空气像无数支箭刺入他的身体。他看了眼时间，距离每日汇报还有三个标准时，而他的精神状态几近破碎。欧比旺露出干笑，谢天谢地那些让人恶心的性欲已经完全消失了，或者说是那场梦境给予的激情消失了。安纳金追上他的脚步，强行将他圈在怀里，粗糙的手在他身体游走，是干燥的，而不像那条湿滑的爬行动物——他要忘记那一切。

安纳金披着那件衣袍随着步伐飘扬，把欧比旺整个人裹进他的身体里。

“我能感受到你的痛苦，欧比旺，我的爱，”安纳金的声音在他耳边振动，金色的卷发贴在他的脸庞，“说些什么。”

欧比旺张开口而后又闭上，声音卡在喉咙发不出来。安纳金选择用一个又一个落在他脖子上的吻为他紧绷的嗓子松绑，唾液润湿了干裂带血的嘴唇，让 _谈判者_ 重新找回说话的能力、

“是摩尔，我很……”欧比旺仰起头，迎接更亲近的动作。安纳金在他背后搂着他，嘴唇在胡子间探索，清扫每一个角落，“真的没什么。”绝地大师哽咽了，摇摇头，随后整个人摔坐在床边，像一个失去牵引的玩偶，四肢瘫软，“我很害怕，安尼，我怕他会伤害你。”

安纳金有些意外，但是他知道那个黑暗身影对他师父的伤害。欧比旺曾经因为奎刚的死接受了很长一段时间的心理治疗，虽然是尤达要求的。他松开了这个怀抱，拉住对方的手十指相扣，放在自己的大腿上。年轻人坐在了他的身边，互相依傍。

欧比旺的恐惧让安纳金不知如何作答，因为后者也经常被这些情绪困扰，无法挣脱。在母亲死后，他再也分不清梦境与现实的真伪，也不敢和任何一位大师谈论。他们面向窗口，冰蓝色的超空间不停闪烁，他们在往科洛桑赶去，往家里去——需要向委员会作出关于摩尔的任务汇报和更新，需要欧比旺再次回溯尘封的记忆。

他们是在几周前了解到摩尔还活着的这个消息的，但那个时候欧比旺并没有表现出除惊讶外任何的情绪波动，但是安纳金看到了他试图藏在袖子中颤抖的手。他在全息投影会议还进行中时从衣袍下偷偷牵住欧比旺的手，拇指抚摸手背，抚平那些并没有表现出来的气恼。虽然那个时候欧比旺在会议之后还出言责怪，但是安纳金从他的眼睛里看到了感激和爱。

但这股恨意终究还是爆发了，或许是因为摩尔的力量同样逐渐强大了起来。

“这事情一般是反过来的。”安纳金打趣，他将欧比旺的头压在自己的肩膀上，低下头吻着后者的发旋。欧比旺因为安纳金不是时候的调侃嗤笑，回忆起太多次他在深夜里安慰因为噩梦而惊醒的年轻人。“是的。”欧比旺自嘲地笑，在安纳金的锁骨咬出一个红色的吻痕，“我想做爱，安纳金。”

安纳金低下头看到欧比旺的双眼，碧蓝的眼中含着欲望之外也有一股难以言说的抵触。他并不是真的想要，安纳金想，不仅如此，欧比旺还隐瞒了一些事情。但显而易见的事，绝地大师并不想说，所以才用亲吻让他闭嘴，并试图用性爱让他忘记一切需要思考的东西。他知道自己太容易被撩拨，欧比旺的呼吸离他这么近，那么主动，在这个安静的，似乎是夜晚的时候，像是喝了酒一般的迷醉。

欧比旺将自己的嘴唇再次送上，撬开安纳金的牙关，在口腔内肆意探索。他伸出手抚摸安纳金健硕的腹部，顺着人鱼线探入年轻人的裤子中，而在他有下一步动作之前，安纳金再出阻止了他，这个亲吻也戛然而止。年轻人感受到欧比旺散发出来的痛苦，那么陌生，那些冷静沉稳的原力场在这个夜晚突然消失殆尽，同样无法让安纳金镇定。

“停。”安纳金将自己抽离，颤抖的手牵着欧比旺的。他的欲望在浴室已经被挑起了，但是他不可能再继续下去，不可能在欧比旺情绪如此脆弱的时候去享受他的身体，他不想在这段关系里走错任何一步。欧比旺凝视着他，原力的触角温柔地渗进他的身体，融进肉和骨中，让安纳金浑身发抖，一股热流在下身汇聚。“你需要休息，或者需要谈一谈，总之不会是一场性爱。”

安纳金躲开欧比旺的嘴唇，最终那个亲吻落在了他的脸颊上，他冷静地调整自己呼吸，让自己的原力和欧比旺的纠缠，领着对方逐渐排解，将欲望释放。沮丧的情绪显然霸占了欧比旺的脑子，安纳金并不擅长做引导，毕竟他总是被引导的那一个，只能学着欧比旺平时对他做的那样，同步呼吸，同步心跳，同步情绪。他们在原力场里舞蹈，他第一次带着对方在舞厅中间旋转，尽管被代领的人从来都不愿意配合引领者的动作。

欧比旺叹了口气，他躺在安纳金的大腿上，接受原力上的疏导，而后者顺势将黑色的外袍盖在对方身上，拇指擦过欧比旺的胸口毛发，在腹部游走。“我永远在你身边，欧比旺。”安纳金说，“我们战无不胜，不是吗？”年长者眼睛紧闭，薄透的眼皮像蝉翼般颤抖。他能感受到安纳金原力痕迹是这般难得的平静，安宁，像是规律拍打沙滩的海浪，哗啦，哗啦。

安纳金用欧比旺床头的通讯器联系了雷克斯，他让克隆人将他平日里镇静精神的药物拿过来，随后用遥控器调整了灯光和空调温度，让室内变得温暖，并重新暗了下来，室外被拉长的蓝色星光变成光斑，在欧比旺的发间跳动。欧比旺的脑子已经是一团无法思考的浆糊，他没有回答。安纳金感受到他的导师正在逐渐平静下来，摩尔的魅影也逐渐远离这位强大的绝地武士。

雷克斯进入房间时依旧被眼前的一幕吓到，但他尽自己全力保持自己的冷静面孔。他的两位将军非常亲密，安纳金的眼神柔软，半垂的眼眸看着自己腿上的绝地，而平日里那位自信的将军紧闭着眼躺在安纳金的大腿上，身上盖着无畏将军的衣袍。

站在门口的克隆人有些尴尬，正打算出声示意好破除这股宁静，但安纳金将食指放在唇上，悄悄地嘘了一声，欧比旺也在这个时候睁开了眼。他坐了起来，双手攥着安纳金披在他身上的袍子遮挡自己赤裸的上半身。他让雷克斯走进来房间，自动门倏忽关闭，目光由警戒变成了完全放松。

安纳金通过两人的纽带舒缓欧比旺的情绪，他知道对方无论过了多久都还是不敢在人前暴露他们二人的亲密，但是这次欧比旺彻底放弃了掩饰，将全身的重量都傍在年轻人的身上。他听到安纳金谢过雷克斯休息期间仍要帮他跑腿，而后者还打趣到要隐藏他们两人的关系比执行任务难上许多，两位绝地羞赧地说不出话来。“要好好休息，将军们。”雷克斯在离开时抛下一句，他的声音永远都这么精神，让人心生喜悦。

他接过安纳金递给他的白色药丸，直接干吞到胃里了。这是圣殿的药物，自从安纳金被噩梦缠身之后，他几乎就离不开这个药。近几年银河陷入战争，生灵涂炭让黑暗的力量渐长，不少绝地都开始选择服用镇静的药物以保持冷静和充足的睡眠。这是欧比旺为数不多的，再次使用这个药，之前同样是因为摩尔，因为在纳布的时候——

“别再想了，欧比旺。”

安纳金的话打断了欧比旺飘忽的思绪，他按住欧比旺的肩膀，让后者重新在床上躺好，盖好被子，准备离开。为了获得更好的休息，他们在战舰上很少睡在一起。安纳金高大的身影立在床边，宽阔的肩膀和细窄的腰部吸引着欧比旺的目光。他想起用手掌描绘那些曲线的触感，安纳金会如何回应他，那些充满爱意的呻吟和呢喃。欧比旺还是想要他，至少能感知到他的温度。

“别走，安纳金。”欧比旺眼睛半阖，年轻人应声回头。他拂过欧比旺杂乱的金红色短发，叹了口气，然后钻进被子里，躺在了老师父的身边。又是一个吻，一个安稳的吻，一个告诉对方自己永远都会在的吻，唇齿相交。安纳金将下巴搁在了欧比旺的头上，而后者则让自己躺在对方的肩膀。手臂搭在腰间，双腿纠缠，欧比旺被年轻人锁在怀里，在这样的禁锢下终于安下心来。恶魔依旧盘旋，阴霾如此沉重，只能继续向前。

“睡吧。”安纳金说，听见欧比旺的呼吸终于平稳下 来， “我就在这里。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 摩尔真的，比我会磕CP，我家安尼真懂事，坐怀不乱。谢谢你们看到这里。


End file.
